haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
SOS Brigade
The S'''aving The World By '''O'verloading It With Fun Haruhi 'S'uzumiya Brigade'' or '''SOS Brigade (Spreading Cheer to Our Student Body Brigade or Spreading Excitement all Over the World with Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade as it was initially called) (Japanese: 世界を大いに盛り上げるための涼宮ハルヒの団, Sekai o Ōini Moriageru Tame no Suzumiya Haruhi no Dan) or simply, SOS 団 or SOS Dan, is a club created by the student Haruhi Suzumiya at North High in May of year 0. Description The club is not an official school club; it has a constitution and the five members required to form an official club, but is not sponsored by a teacher. The club acts out of the Literary Club clubroom in the cultural department clubhouse, but replaced its sign with the SOS Brigade sign. The club is not located on the first floor and is right next to the Computer Research Society. The Student Council refuses to recognize them, eventually sparking an antagonistic relationship with the Student Council President. Despite being unregistered, the SOS Brigade conducts normal club sessions and is involved in various activities in school. It often acts like a "real" club, such as sponsoring events at the Cultural Festival. The club poaches from the Literary Club when it needs a budget (for buying baseball uniforms and planning a movie, for instance). It features a desk, a long table, a desktop computer (stolen from the Computer Research Society) and four laptops (obtained by beating the Computer Society in a game), as well as numerous cosplay outfits, board games and books. Near the end of year 0, a particularly cold winter prompted the addition of a space heater (the club room has poor heating from the school). By year 1, Haruhi intended to "air out" the room by throwing unneeded stuff out. Haruhi has subconscious reality-altering powers of which she has no knowledge. Most of the club membership consist of Haruhi's "favored" kinds of people: an alien, time traveler and esper, along with normal human Kyon. Haruhi herself has no idea her clubmates are not ordinary humans. Their tasks include entertaining Haruhi, whose unique personality makes this difficult ... and also because if she gets frustrated her own reality-altering powers can destroy or remake the world. The club must also cover up problems caused by Haruhi's uncontrolled powers and the strange phenomena attracted to these powers, and they must also hide evidence of them from Haruhi and presumably everyone else. As a result, club members frequently engage in ordinary, "slice of life" activities such as playing baseball or filming a student movie, which sometimes become life- or even world-threatening events, but must continue to pretend to be engaging in ordinary activities while simultaneously solving the real problem. History Kyon inadvertently gave Haruhi the idea to form the club after she told him about her joining and quickly quitting all of the existing North High clubs. He explained how normal people are better off with what they have, and how the people who did not like what was given to them invent and discover things and advance civilization in the process. One example was the people who invented planes did so because those people wanted to fly. This inspired Haruhi Suzumiya to create a new club since there was no club that follow the same goal she wanted in a club. Haruhi might have gotten the club's name from a sentence that John Smith told her on Tanabata of year -3 in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya : "Cheers to saving the world by overloading it with fun with John Smith!" If this is true, then the strange club name actually wasn't made up by anyone, but generated by a stable time loop. Members Image:Haruhi tab.png|link=Haruhi Suzumiya| Image:Kyon tab.png|link=Kyon| Image:Yuki tab.png|link=Yuki Nagato| Image:Mikuru tab.png|link=Mikuru Asahina| Image:Itsuki tab.png|link=Itsuki Koizumi| Haruhi Suzumiya Haruhi created the SOS Brigade, and is the Brigade Chief. She formed the group in order to search for aliens, time travelers, and espers and have fun with them. She gathered all the other group members together, found them a clubroom to stay in, and arranges most of their events. However, she is unaware of the members' true natures. Kyon Kyon is the first member to be forced into joining the SOS Brigade. Kyon unintentionally gave Haruhi the idea to create the Brigade, and helped to create the group's website. Haruhi usually gets Kyon to do most of the work. After learning of Haruhi's true nature from Koizumi, Kyon was saddled with the task of keeping Haruhi "calm" so she wouldn't create closed space. Kyon was assigned the task because Haruhi supposedly only listens to him. Yuki Nagato Yuki Nagato is the second member to join the group. Yuki didn't technically join the group, however. Haruhi discovered that the Literary Club was to be cut if no-one new joined after all of its members graduated. The only person who ended up joining was Yuki, so Haruhi considered the group close enough to being cut, and so "stole" their club room. Yuki was fine with this, despite Kyon attempting to persuade her otherwise. Mikuru Asahina Mikuru Asahina is the third member of the group. Haruhi noticed Mikuru day-dreaming on several occasions, and so "voluntarily arrested" her. Haruhi believed that in every event where something strange happens, there is always an alluring, cute girl present, and believed Mikuru fit the bill perfectly. She also considered her the mascot character of the Brigade. Itsuki Koizumi Itsuki Koizumi is the fourth and last member to join the group. He was taken to the club by Haruhi because he was a "mysterious exchange student". Itsuki put up no struggle, and joined the group with little fuss. He is later promoted to "SOS Brigade Deputy Chief". Clients Emiri Kimidori Emiri wanted the SOS Brigade to help her find her "so-called-boyfriend", The Computer Research Society President. Yoshimi Sakanaka Sakanaka wanted the Brigade to research about how all the dogs in her neighborhood are spiritually possessed. Seiyuu together ;Tomokazu Sugita, Minori Chihara, Aya Hirano, Yūko Gotō, & Daisuke Ono Kyon, Yuki Nagato, Haruhi Suzumiya, Mikuru Asahina, & Itsuki Koizumi File:Lantis_Matsuri_2019-SOS_Brigade_backstage_closer-from-Hysteric_Barbie.jpg|Seiyuu reunite for Lantis Matsuri 2019 from @Hysteric_Barbie (Aya Hirano) File:Lantis_Matsuri_2019-SOS_Brigade_backstage-from-Minorin_parade.jpg|Seiyuu reunite for Lantis Matsuri 2019 from @Minorin_parade (Minori Chihara) Trivia *The previous official Haruhi site at haruhi.tv (called the SOS Dan web site) was based on the site Kyon made, but started giving an error in late 2018. You can see the last version (from 16-Dec-2018) at Archive.org. There had been an alternate English version (last working around 2-Sep-2011) of this website at www.thesosbrigade.com though it has long since lost its owner and is parked by a domain selling service. *The literal translation of SOS Brigade is "Haruhi Suzumiya's Brigade to greatly enliven the world". External links ;News * Crunchyroll.com - Haruhi Suzumiya's SOS Brigade Members Reunite to Perform "Hare Hare Yukai" at Lantis Festival by Mikikazu Komatsu June 24, 2019 12:10am PDT es:Brigada SOS Category:Organizations Category:Clubs